Scars
by celestreal
Summary: hermione and draco blackout on the train only to wake up and find themselves in bed together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I do own this plot.

Chapter 1

11111111111111111

"Shhh…everyone be quiet! I think she's coming!"

There were footsteps…and then there was the creek of a door opening. She walked inside and flipped up the light switch. With the newfound light dozens of people jump and yell as one,

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you all remembered!" Hermione cried as she saw all her friends and family gathered in the living room.

"Of course we remembered. It is your birthday after all," Fred replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, how come he gets to kiss you and I don't?" whined George.

"No one said that you couldn't. I wouldn't mind a kiss from you," Hermione said as she pointed to her other cheek as an indication for George.

"Hermione, sweetheart, you look lovely. Come inside the living room, everyone is waiting for you," Mrs. Weasly said as she gave Hermione a hug.

When Hermione stepped into the living room, she was surprised to see the huge mound of presents awaiting her on the table. She scanned the room smiling happily until she met Harry eyes. Her smile left in an instant.

She quickly averted her eyes and forced the smile to come back onto her face and sat down at the table next to her parents. After everyone has started to hand her gifts to her, Hermione's happiness returned from the joy that everyone had gotten her something she had wanted or needed.

As the pile began to decrease, it was then she found her eyes glued to one gift in particular. It was wrapped in green and silver and had little black snakes spelling out her name. Even though she tried to turn her attention to the others, she found that she couldn't get her mind off t hat one specific present.

She looked around wondering who could have possible gotten her that one but everyone had the _same _look on their faces. Hermione silently picked up the gift and felt all of the people in the room disappear into the back round.

She slowly pulled off the wrapping and found a beautiful gold and black leather journal with her name engraved also in gold. Hermione noticed that there was some kind of snake shaped lock moving about the opening but as she looked around, she could find no key.

However, it was then that something almost seemed to be pulling her to touch the face of the journal where the snake lied. She watched, transfixed, as the snake stuck out it's tongue to taste the air a few times until it reared up and struck Hermione on the tip of her index finger.

A drop of blood slowly welled up and slipped onto the cover and it glowed red for a few moments before it turned back to its original color. It was only when it did this Hermione tried to open the book and found she could do so with ease.

"Who got me this?" Hermione asked as she looked up at everyone gathered around her.

"None of us did. It came in the mail," Mr. Granger replied.

"The mail…? But it's a magical object. It couldn't have come by the mail," Ron said confusedly.

"I don't know how it happened, but I do wish whoever sent this to me would have written their name because then I could thank them. I love this gift," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well who wants cake?" Mrs. Weasely asked as she broke the silence.

Hermione set down the journal to get up when Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione who do _you_ think got you this?" She asked as she tried to open the book but found that she couldn't.

"I really don't know," Hermione said as she took the journal back from Ginny and opened it easily. "I guess it needed my blood for some kind of DNA response system…" she said quietly.

Ginny shrugged and walked into the kitchen and was shortly followed by Hermione.

_(One month later)_

"Oh sweetheart, you be good and have fun at school now," Hermione's parents said as they watched her board the train.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Hermione yelled as she waved goodbye.

As she stuck her head back in the train, Hermione went and found herself an empty compartment and proceeded to load all her things into it. As she finally sat down, she pulled out her journal and thus began to write.

About fifteen minutes later, she felt an odd feeling come across her. As she heard the compartment door open she looked up to see Draco Malfoy with an n expression of anguish etched across his features. Neither said anything and then everything went black.

111111111111

"Hermione dear, wake up," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked around Hermione's bed to do the same to Draco. She didn't have a clue what was going on but she knew that she needed them both wake even though she knew it was probably a bad idea to do so.

Both woke up simultaneously and they looked at each other for a long moment before both tried to edge themselves away.

Hermione and Draco had then same thought running through their minds.

'Why the hell are we sharing the same bed?!'

In the event of trying to pull away, the two noticed that a strange force was holding their arms together.

"What the hell is going on? Let go of me Mudblood!" Malfoy said angrily.

"What are you talking about? It's _you _who won't let go of me!"

"Children, children, please calm yourselves. I need to do some tests to see what kind of spell was cast on you so could you please try to remain civil?" Madam Pomfrey said anxiously.

A couple of hours later Hermione and Draco were both at their breaking points. After constant bouts of fighting they finally fell silent as they saw Madam Pomfrey's face.

"Oh dear…oh dear…" Madam Pomfrey said. "Did you both know that you have Glamour's on yourselves?"

"A Glamour? That's ridiculous. I couldn't possibly have Glamour on myself. I look exactly like my mother," Hermione said confusedly.

"Well you do. I think it may be the cause of all this so I'm going to lift it."

"For goodness sake do it already! Get me away from Granger." Malfoy sneered.

As Hermione glared at Draco, Madam Pomfrey undid the Glamour.

Before his very eyes Draco watched as Hermione's face tanned to give her an olive complexion and her hair turn jet black and fall straight down her back losing all of its curls. Her eyes grew bright and turned an auburn red shade.

This all happened as Hermione watched Draco's hair turn jet black and his skin gained an olive complexion as well. His eyes also turned the same color.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe her eyes; they were twins. That explained how they were bonded.

"Children, I was right, I know why you're bonded."

"What is it?" The two asked in unison.

"Well it seems that you are both twins," Madam Pomfrey said.

"That's ridiculous. Granger an I couldn't possibly be twins: she's a Muggleborn and I'm a pureblood." Draco said.

"Well I don't know how this happened, but you are. See for yourself."

Madam Pomfrey handed them both a mirror. "It explains why you two are bonded together. You must have had your sixteenth birthday."

"It still doesn't prove that we're twins," said Hermione.

"Well I could test your DNA and do a round of questions.

"All right," The two replied in unison.

Madam Pomfrey cast a spell to do the DNA test while they were answering questions.

"When were you born?"

"January 30," the two said.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Hermione said quietly while Draco nodded.

"Were you adopted?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"No," said Draco.

"Just then a light appeared in front of Madam Pomfrey and it glowed for a few moments before it disappeared.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Malfoy you must be adopted as well because you and Ms. Granger are both twins.

Hermione was shocked to hear this but Draco just sat quietly.

"Can you do anything about the bond?" Draco asked.

"No, I can't. It will disappear in a week's time though."

It was then that Draco stood and walked out into the hall forcing Hermione to follow him.

"Hey, slow down! Where are you going?!"

"To the owlery. I need to write to my father," Draco replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

111111111111

(In the owlery)

_Dear Father,_

_It has come to my attention that I am adopted. I just found out that I have a twin sister and that we are currently bonded together. Her name is Hermione Granger, the one who's Harry Potter's friend. The Glamour that I am assuming you put on me was lifted and I am currently not Malfoy material anymore. I demand that you tell me my real parents' names._

_-Draco_

As the owl flew off Draco turned to look at Hermione. She had already been looking at him and now met his gaze evenly.

"So I guess-"

"-We should-"

"-Learn more about one another," they said in unison.

"Ugh, we're going to be finishing each others' sentences like Fred and George," groaned Hermione.

"Who…never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways…we're twins…I've got to say Hermione, you look much better now than you did before," said Draco.

"Thank you and I should say the same of you; your platinum blond hair was sickening," Hermione replied sweetly.

"I wonder how the rest of the Golden Trio is going to handle the fact that you and I are now siblings," said Draco.

"I don't know, and personally I don't care," Hermione replied flatly.

"Oh trouble in paradise? Did Ron do something to you?" Draco asked without being aware of the protection embedded in his voice.

"No, it wasn't him…It was…Harry." Hermione whispered and regretted her words the moment she uttered them. "I don't want to talk about it so don't ask."

It was then that the owl that Draco had sent to his father returned with a package and a letter. Draco tore the seal off the parchment and began to read.

_Draco-_

_It is true that you were adopted as your mother was unable to conceive children but there was no way that I was going to let the Malfoy line end. It was very fortunate that a person very high up on the social ladder had two children. They were twins but he needed hide them away while the war was going on. I'll be honest with you: I didn't want a daughter so I placed a Glamour on the child and sent her off to a Muggle orphanage. I then placed a Glamour on you so you would appear to look just like me. I never told you this because I assumed you would never find out about it._

_And before I forget, your real father's name is Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Your mother was a witch that served under him at the time but she died shortly after you two were born. _

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

There was a long silence after Draco finished reading. Hermione drew back from where she had been reading over his shoulder and was the first to speak.

"This is impossible…you and I are twins…and Voldemort…" Hermione shuddered as she mentioned the Dark wizard's name, "…is our father." Hermione said very quietly.

"It appears to be that way, yes."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Well everyone is going to notice the fact that were bound together and that were twins," said Hermione.

"We may actually have to be Sorted again now. It's obvious we've changed," Draco murmured quietly.

"Let's see what's in the package first," said Hermione as she remembered the parcel that accompanied the owl.

Draco opened the box to find two pendants inside. Both were a brilliant gold with a large ruby in the center. When Hermione leaned in closer, she thought that the inside of the ruby looked as if a storm was brewing inside of it. Draco reached into the box and turned over the necklace to find that a name inscribed on the back of it.

"Gabriel?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that's my real name. What's yours?" Draco asked and Hermione picked up her own necklace and turned it over to look at the backside.

"Gabriela. It suits you."

"Well that settles it. We are going to have to be Sorted again. We have to go see Dumbledore."

"Are you really thinking about what you just said? How do you think he's going to react when he realizes that he's housing the Dark Lord's children?! I'm sure that will go well!"

Hermione looked blankly at her now brother whose face was twisted in emotion. "You're asking as if I truly care," she said softly and drew the chain of her pendant around her neck and it glowed softly. "He'll probably just get someone to spy on us to see if we've turned to the Dark side."

"Whatever. Can we please get out of here now and discuss this somewhere else? All these feathers are making me feel as if I'm going to sneeze." Draco pulled his own pendant over his neck and it glowed as his sister's did. He then proceeded to exit the owlery. When he was at the door, it was then that he realized that he didn't feel the familiar tug of the bond.

He looked back and saw Hermione walking to catch up with him. If she knew about the bond as well, she said nothing.

111111111111

When they visited Dumbledore, he immediately had agreed to their remaining at Hogwarts and to their request of being resorted.

When the two entered the Great Hall, all eyes were upon them. The boys didn't even bother to try to mask their fascination with Hermione while the girls watched Draco with wide eyes. A small smile was playing on Hermione's lips while Draco was openly smirking as the siblings walked straight up to the front of the Hall with elegance.

"Gabriela Riddle," McGonagall called.

Hermione sat down on the stool and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. It took nearly five minutes before the Hat suddenly shouted out: "Slytherin!" Hermione was slightly surprised but at the same time didn't exactly care either. But it felt different.

"Gabriel Riddle."

The hat didn't even hesitate the moment it touched Draco's head and yelled out "Slytherin" a second later.

As Draco stood, he suddenly felt an inclination to go sit by his sister. Hermione had been feeling the same way and the two made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Hermione's sudden unease about being in this House made Draco turn slightly and without thinking, clutch her hand.

It was then that Dumbledore began his speech. It was at the very end that he announced who the Head Boy and Girl were going to be.

"This year's Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore announced.

The students began to clap until they saw the newly sorted students stand. Nearly everyone looked back to Headmaster in confusion.

"I can take it that you are confused. Well Mr. and Ms. Riddle are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It has come to my attention that the two are twins. But don't worry; they are still the two students we know and love," Dumbledore said as he sat back down.

The hall was silent for a few moments until it erupted into chatter about this newfound discovery.

…

After lunch, Draco and Hermione were walking toward their Common Room when Draco had the eerie sensation of being followed. He turned as saw that there were people behind them and then as turned back around, found that there were people in front of him as well. A crowd was gathering around the two siblings and there as nothing the two could do to possibly get away.

There you go another fascinating chapter. a little bit shorter but thats o.k. I would like to give a shout out to a very close friend, A.O.T.I.F she is the beta of this story and also a bit of a co writter. she helped me with some of the ideas of this story.

Celestreal

P.S Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the crowd grew larger, Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands. A few moments later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy emerged. Blaise was the first to speak.

"So mate, you're the Dark Lord's son."

"Yeah, and what of it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just that it's wicked awesome," Blaise replied.

"It may be awesome, but he's related to that Mudblood Gra-" Pansy was suddenly cut off when a wand was pointed directly at her lips.

"If the next word that comes out of your mouth has anything to do with my sister, I swear I'll shut it permanently," Draco threatened harshly. Pansy swallowed and looked away.

"So Hermione, I guess you'll be hanging out with the Slytherins now," Ginny said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend; I would never leave you for the Slytherins," replied Hermione. Ginny smiled and ran to hug her but was stopped short by Ron.

"Ron, let go of me! What are you doing?" yelled Ginny.

"Don't go near her! She's Voldemort's daughter! Who knows how long she's known. She could be a spy…!" Ron whispered urgently.

"Ron, shut up. It's Hermione, nothing's changed except her name," Ginny said while maneuvering herself out of her brother's reach.

Whispers began to break out when suddenly a blinding light was shot a Draco and Hermione, sending them both flying. Everyone turned in the direction from where the magic had originated.

They were shocked to find Harry with a look of utter revulsion on his features with his wand raised. But before anyone could do anything, he walked over to Hermione and, seizing her by the neck, choking her.

There was dead silence. No one knew what to make of this new predicament. Ginny was the first to break through the trance as she reached in her robes for her wand. She was just about to cast a spell when she saw Hermione's necklace start glowing.

Harry made a startled face but maintained his grip upon Hermione's throat. About twenty feet away, Draco's necklace began to glow as well, waking him from his stupor.

Hermione had no clue what was going on, but she could feel a source of power growing inside her. Her surrounding vision began to fade until the only one that remained in sight was Harry. There was a shock of pure magic and all the students were thrown back. The last thing that Ginny remembered was Draco and Hermione standing side by side, eyes pitch black.

111111

Some who were able to stand the attack would say that Death Eaters had been involved while other said that what they had seen were hell demons. The only people who could really tell were the two involved.

As a major catastrophe occurred, there had to be casualties. Some people had permanent damage and some just had broken legs. But no one suffered as much as Harry who is in a coma

111111

So ther it is. this is why ive been unable to update. this is all i could come up with. this story is stressing. ive had the cahsee, star tests, mid-finals, and next week finals. to top it off i had and still have writters block. this is all i could come up with. and i didn't want to give you a short ch. i have been talking with my friend and she say that i should be a one shot writer.

this may be the end to this fic,but dont worry my friend i told you about is a author. she says shell write/cowrite it with me. well sorry i took so long . i know you all like hate me.

Please review.


	4. sorry

1Disclaimer: why do I have to say I don't own hp. That's obvious. if I owned harry potter then I wouldn't be sitting around writing these stories now would I . Though if J.K happens to be reading this and would like to hand over the deed to harry potter then I'd gladly except.

Ok so I would first like to start off saying that I am really sorry about not updating my story. I am what my mom likes to call a procrastinator and I am very lazy. Plus I am very insecure so I never though that the story was any good. So I lost faith in it. But I had no right to do that I had some loyal reviewers and I let them down and I would like to say I am really sorry about that .I AM currently on my holiday vacation and I will do nothing but write and write and write for the next few days then I will post a really long forth chapter. And I believe that it will definitely be good.

So this is what will be in my next chapter

I. Reason behind Hermione and harry's bitter feelings towards each other.

II. The secret behind the journal

III. And an in counter with a long lost relative.

so that is what will be in store for the people if there still are any who are reading my story. The next chapter will be updated within a couple of days. But again I am really sorry for not updating

celestreal


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not will not ever own harry Potter. But its OK to wish right.

Here it is the ch you've all been waiting for. OK so I hope you all like it.

* * *

_Hermione was sitting in the Griffindor's common room when her two best friends walked in. Ron and harry. They had been out most of the day practicing quidditch and were finally back. Harry walked around the couch and sat down next to Hermione a smile on his face. Hermione smiled back a slight blush creeping up her neck. Ron sat down on the love seat cross from them._

" _So how was you guys practice" Hermione asked go back to reading the book in front of her._

"_It was awesome and sad I guess seeing how it is the last practice of the year." Replied harry. Ron was to busy lounging of the love seat to answer._

"_I can't believe dumbledor is going to allow us to have a farewell party tonight in the common room." Said harry_

"_That's only because you the chosen boy harry had you been anyone else he would have said no." Replied Ron_

"_Actually That's not true professor dumbledor is allowing all the houses to have one." Said Hermione in a matter of fact kinda tone._

"_How do you know this he said that our party was a secret?" Ron said slightly upset._

"_Ronald calm down he wasn't lying it is a secret from the teachers at least but as for the student it is not." She said_

"_Well I don't care either way as long as we still get to have a party" harry intervened_

"_Yeah I guess you're right so how about you two get started on your summer homework" said Hermione with a smile on her face. The two boys just groaned._

_at the party_

* * *

_**Music is playing in the background.**_

"_Ginny I can't believe I let you drag me into wearing this" said Hermione as she desperately tried to pull down the skirt that reached midthight. She was also wearing a red blouse and matching red sandles. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on a tiny bit of mascara and lip gloss._

"_Hermione stop fidgeting you look great. Now a certain someone might even notice you." Ginny said with a sly grin on her face. Just then harry walked over with Ron and Neville. Ron was sway from side to side slightly making it obvious that he was drunk._

"_Ronald are you drunk. Professor dumbledor said no alcohol_." _Hermione said as she tried to move him to a couch._

"_Wow Hermione you look great" harry said earning himself a blush from the brunette. _

"_Harry could you please help me with Ronald." She said trying her best to get him upstair so that she could put him in his bed. Sleep was the only thing he needed at the moment. Harry and Hermione together got him upstairs and into bed safely._

" _I can't believe Ron how can he be so reckless as to drink and he's underage." Hermione said as she stared down at the drunkenly sleeping Ron. Harry just shook his head and sat on his bed that was across from Ron's._

"_Don't worry moine he never once drunk any alcohol it was a spell somebody had put over the punch bowl." He explained and at her wide-eyed look he promised her that he had takin it off._

"_You really do look pretty Hermione" he said. Hermione blushed and looked away._

"_Thanks harry" she said softly. When she was sure that her face was no longer red she looked back only to be comforted by harry's lips touching hers. It was a soft kiss. Harry pulled away with a smile on his face a lead her to his bed._

"_Hermione's I've liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend." He said as he looked into her eyes._

"_Really harry I thought you liked cho Chang." Hermione said her eyes unable to look away from his. He just smiled at that._

"_I did like cho but she's nothing compared to you." He said as he kissed her again. Hermione smiled and kissed him back. Harry softly nibbled on her bottom lip slipping his tongue in when she gasped in surprise. He slowly laid his hand on her waist gently pushing her back onto the bed. When her body stiffened he slowly caressed her cheek. When she relaxed again, he laid down so that half of his body was on top of her his hand went to her shirt and started to make circles on it. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back into his touch._

"_I've liked you for so long Hermione. Ever since the day I first saw you." Harry said as he trialed kisses' don her neck. "I have wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't find the words. You're so beautiful." At this he looked her in the eyes. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry liked her he always had. She looked into the brilliant green eyes she had fallen in love with. His eyes then became cloudy with a look she didn't understand. Harry brought his lips down on hers with more passion than before his hands roamed her body one coming up to cup her breast. Hermione tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but he took it the wrong way and proceeded to dry hump her. Hermione was becoming scared now. She could feel his growing erection on her inner thigh. she tried to struggle more but harry just used the hand that had been fondling her to keep her body still. He removed his lips from hers to see the scarred look on her face._

"_Don't be scared Hermione it will only hurt for a minute." He said with a chuckle._

" _Harry no I'm not ready. It's to soon we haven't even been dating for an hour._

"_Come on I love you Hermione's I have since the first day I saw you." Harry said with a little bit of irritation in his voice._

"_Harry if you truly loved me you would wait." She said sadly. Harry just looked at her then. There was no emotion in his eyes.getting up. He started to walk to the door._

"_It's sad really all that bullshit I just said got cho to put out. Guess you really are a prude." Harry said giving Hermione a look of disgust before he walked out of the door. Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. Curling herself into a ball, she started to cry._

* * *

**A.N.: im going to start calling Hermione and draco by there other names. Gaby will be the short version of gabriela and gabe will be short for Gabriel.**

Gabriela woke up to find herself in the arms of her brother Gabriel. He was looking down on her with a look of worry. It was then that she must have been crying in her sleep. She smiled softly wiping away the tears.

"Gabriela what's wrong why are you crying."Gabriel asked. He had woken up to the sound of someone crying That's when he found his sister curled up in a ball crying. She must have been having a nightmare. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. Hoping that it would make her feel secure. Gaby looked up at her brother with a sad look. So many things were rushing through her head. The memory of that night being the most prominent. Gabe was looking into his sisters eyes when a scene like a movie flashed before his eyes. There was no doubt that it was his sisters memory anger began to boil in his stomach he was going to kill potter for doing that to her. Ready to get up and go find the boy-who-lived-to-die-at-his-hands he noticed that they were no longer at Hogwarts. They were in some kind of bedroom. Looking down her saw Hermione doing the same. They both stood up and began to investigate. The room had to beds and at the ends lay all their belongings. Gaby got up and walked over to a door on her left. Inside their was a bathroom it was decorated in black and silver. While Gaby was looking at the bathroom gabe walked over to investigate the vanity. In truth he hadn't really had all that much time to admire his looks. Sure he had grown accustomed to his platinum locks but with his now olive complexion the jet black hair suited him nicely. His eyes though no longer a stormy gray were still piercing. Gaby walked up behind her brother looking over his shoulder. After taking the glamour off she had grew an extra few inches and he sadly went down 4 inches taking him from his 6'2 to them both standing at 5'11. The scene of them both looking in the mirror was breath taking. Just then there was a knock at the door. they looked over simultaneously to see Voldemort walk in. gabe immediately bowed while Gaby just stood looking the man in the eyes.

"Hello father" she replied. Voldemort looked at his children and smiled. Not a very noticeable one but a smile none the less.

"Gabriela you've grown up to be a beautiful young women. And Gabriel please stop that bowing I'm your father after all." voldemort said two them both. "Please follow I would like to introduce my children to my followers." As they followed voldemort to the ball room where the meeting was to be held they realized that this was the riddle manor.

"So how did you two like your birthday presents?" Voldemort said over his shoulder to them. At the quizzical looks he received he explained a little father. " the journals each of you received ." Hermione looked towards draco then back at her father.

"So you're the person who sent it to me. I loved it actually it was the most enchanting thing I've ever received." she said a smile tugging at her lips. Gabe nodded his head in agreement.

"That's good your mother picked it out before she passed away. It was to be your coming of age gift. Then the war began and we had to send you away. She died during battle." Gabe looked over at his sister intertwining their hand.

They reach the ballroom doors. Once they opened those doors they will be announcing that they are the heirs of the Riddle name.

**ok so there it is.i hope this makes up for my stupidness. please review**

**celestreal**


End file.
